Black Feather
by Daisukeismyboyfriend
Summary: Dark is gone. When Daisuke has too much angst for him to bear, what does he turn to? Emoish. Rated T because I can. Oneshot.


I found this story in my little leather random book that I carry with me…most of the time (I'm tempted to say all the time, but I know it's not true)…thought it was awesome, and decided to type it up. It's a one-shot for now, but I might be persuaded to continue it and make my readers/reviewers happy.

-h-a-r-u-w-a-so-k-o-n-i-k-i-t-e-i-t-a-

Having someone other than yourself in your head can be a good thing.

Like, for example, Dark.

He helped me with almost everything I did. He wasn't a nuisance, but a saviour.

When Riku broke up with me, he eased my pain. When I was heartbroken, a razor in my trembling hands, he saved me from my own destruction.

And now he's gone. I can't describe what it's like, how much despair I'm in, how there's a blanket or cloud of dark sadness over me.

I've come close to getting the razor out of the locked medicine cabinet. I could easily pick the lock, but mere self-control –and the thought of what Dark would say –has kept me out of it.

Until now.

The lock has been undone, and I am sitting in the bathtub. My fingers are shaking. They're nice fingers, I observe, long and narrow, plagued by random scratches. I look at my unblemished wrist and judge a good spot to cut. My fingers unwillingly move, over and over.

The red matches my eyes, my hair. Is it my destiny to be consumed by this redness? I dimly feel pain, but I shut it out. I was right in thinking of using the bathtub for this.

The red keeps coming. It's hypnotic.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. "Dammit!" My mother opens the door. I dimly hear a scream. The next thing I know, my world is dark. Like him.

-t-s-u-b-a-s-a-w-o-m-o-t-s-u-m-o-n-o-

I'm floating.

In a sea of white.

My wrist is bandaged loosely.

Dark is with me.

"Dark…"

"Daisuke," he replies, amethyst eyes darkening at the sight of my injury. "Why…"

"I miss you." I answer his unspoken question.

"Daisuke." He comes closer, puts an arm around my shoulders. He has wings here, wherever here is, and they sprout gracefully from his shoulders, dark and powerful.

"Where are we?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Deep in your mind."

"But how-!"

"I told you I was part of you," he answers, backing away. "Look behind you."

I crane my neck. Behind me is a pair of beautiful carmine wings, glittering ruby in the light.

"We're never separate, Daisuke. Even though I'm not with you now, I will be soon."

"Dark…"

"Goodbye." His image begins to dissolve. The whiteness dims. My wings swirl into strange shapes. I am falling…falling….

Falling…

-s-h-i-i-c-h-u-n-o-u-u-c-h-u-

"Uhhhnnn…"

"Dai-chan! You're awake!" yells my mom.

I'm in a hospital bed. An IV is snaked into my arm, feeding me nutrients. My wrist is bandaged, carefully, and I feel, safe to say, like crap.

A vision of Dark swims before my befuddled eyes. "Dark…"

My mother jumps. "Did you just say 'Dark'?"

"Uh, yeah."

She grins. "We've got a surprise for you, Dai-chan."

I know what it is even before he comes out.

His purple eyes stare me straight in the face, spearing me with an amethyst sword. His messy black-and-purple hair is still the same, like is smirk, his swagger. But there's something different about him. He's sad. I can feel it through the little bond we have left.

I wonder why until I remember my wrist, and the…blood…the red…swallowing me up.

After a moment of silence, I weakly murmur, "Hi."

He reaches down and hugs me. "I'm sorry."

-h-i-k-a-r-i-n-o-t-s-u-b-a-s-a

A few weeks later, after some rehab and solemn promises, I'm out of the hospital. Dark and I have caught up, talked late into the night. He says that when we get home he's going to lock the cabinet with magic, so I'll be safe. I don't know what I'll do with out him. He's part of me, part of my very existence, and I've just realized how much I need him.

It's one of my greatest fears…a world without that single black feather.

That single

Black

Feather.

----------

Soo? Didja like? I might write one for Satoshi, except his'll be more angsty. Oh, much more angsty. Muahahah.

Review…please…

-blake-chan


End file.
